The present invention relates to a piece of jewelry having a generally annular-shaped body. Such a piece of jewelry may be, for example in the form of a ring or a bracelet or a simlar article.
In known embodiments of rings, bracelets or similar articles, these pieces or items of jewelry can only be personalised by an inscription provided on the internal or external surface of the body of the piece. However, such a method of distinguishing the piece of jewelry is more or less standard, the "personalisation" being limited to a different inscription for each, piece. In consequence, there exists a need to produce pieces of jewelry which can provide a more individual personalisation which differs from that of known pieces.